1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip scale package, and more particularly, to a chip scale package with a micro antenna and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operation of conventional radio frequency devices of non-contact type IC cards commonly involves disposing a radio frequency identification (RFID) chip and an antenna coil on a card and utilizing a conductive post or a plurality of bonding wires to connect the antenna coil and the RFID chip, in which the antenna coil while being sensed will access the information contained in the RFID chip. In order to minimize the size of the radio frequency devices and increase the efficiency of the antenna coil, another method of fabricating radio frequency devices involves minimizing the antenna by forming the antenna directly on the active surface of a chip, in which the active surface of the chip includes a dielectric layer. Preferably, the antenna is formed on the dielectric layer and connected to the bonding pads of the chip. Due to the fact that an increase in thickness of the dielectric layer will increase the sensitivity of the antenna, a height different will often result between the antenna and the bonding pads and ultimately cause the contact portion between the antenna and the dielectric layer and the bonding pads to crack.
Taiwan Patent No. 506138 discloses a semiconductor device having an antenna. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a cross section diagram of a semiconductor device with antennae according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a semiconductor device 100 includes a semiconductor substrate 110, a plurality of dielectric layers 120, a passivation layer 130, a first insulating layer 140, a plurality of antennae 150, and a second insulating layer 160, in which the upper surface 111 of the semiconductor substrate 110 includes a gate 112 and a plurality of drains 113 to form a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS). Preferably, the dielectric layers 120 are formed over the upper surface 111 of the semiconductor substrate 110, in which each of the dielectric layers 120 includes a plurality of metal wires 121 thereon, a plurality of upper metal layers 131 disposed on the upper most layer of the dielectric layers 120 upper surface. Additionally, the passivation layer 130 is formed on the dielectric layer 120 to encapsulate the upper metal layers 131, the first insulating layer 140 is formed on the passivation layer 130 to block electromagnetic waves, the antennae 150 are disposed on the first insulating layer 140, and the second insulating layer 160 is formed on the first insulating layer 140 to encapsulate the antennae 150. The antennae are composed of non-straight metal wires and connected to an active device (not shown), in which the electrical connection between the antennae 150 and the electrodes are not shown in the semiconductor device 100.